This description relates to visualizing relationships between data elements and graphical representations of data element attributes.
Enterprises use complex data processing systems, such as data warehousing, customer relationship management, and data mining, to manage data. In many data processing systems, data are pulled from many different data sources, such as database files, operational systems, flat files, the Internet, etc, into a central repository. Often, data are transformed before being loaded in the data system. Transformation may include cleansing, integration, and extraction. To keep track of data, its sources, and the transformations that have happened to the data stored in a data system, metadata can be used. Metadata (sometimes called “data about data”) are data that describe other data's attributes, format, origins, histories, inter-relationships, etc. Metadata management can play a central role in complex data processing systems.
Sometimes a database user may want to investigate how certain data are derived from different data sources. For example, a database user may want to know how a dataset or data object was generated or from which source a dataset or data object was imported. Tracing a dataset back to sources from which it is derived is called data lineage tracing (or “upstream data lineage tracing”). Sometimes a database user may want to investigate how certain datasets have been used (called “downstream data lineagetracing” or “impact analysis”), for example, which application has read a given dataset. A database user may also be interested in knowing how a dataset is related to other datasets. For example, a user may want to know if a dataset is modified, what tables will be affected.